Pequeños Roces
by Catakira
Summary: Una pequeña historia de lo que sucede cuando Robin siente curiosidad respecto a cierta parte del cuerpo de Zoro. Tras "molestarle" mientras entrena, Robin comenzará a leer un, interesante, libro que despertará su curiosidad. (Pésimo Summary, siento no haberlo convertido en una serie de One Shots, pero prefiero tener muchas historias diferentes a tenerlas todas petadas en una)


_**¡Gente! Por fin he conseguido que Cata salga de la cama, y mirad que me ha costado. Va a presentar la historia, pero que nadie nombre el fic de Namida wa nagatsu, o se deprimirá otra vez.**_

**Hola… Siento no haber escrito nada en estos días, es que he estado algo indispuesta. Os dejaré esta nueva historia, esta vez la he sacado de mi propia cabeza, nada de basarme en imágenes. Así que no busquéis nada, porque no encontraréis nada.**

**En fin, empecemos….**

_Kenshi-san, kenshi-san, kenshi-san… _

Ese era el apodo que le había puesto y que, después de dos años, seguía sin quitárselo de encima. No es que le molestase, y ya le había llamado por su nombre un par de veces, solo en ocasiones importantes, claro está. Es solo que, después de tanto tiempo, dos años y pico, las veces que le había llamado por su verdadero nombre se podían contar con los dedos de una mano.

-Buenas noches, kenshi-san.- Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese condenado apodo, junto al dulce movimiento de sus labios.

-Buenas noches.- ¿Para qué dignarse a decir su nombre, si ella no decía el suyo? Ojo por ojo.

Zoro le hechó un pequeño vistazo a la trampilla por donde entraba Robin, llevando en su mano un libro de considerable grosor. Llevaba una semana haciendo esto, esperaba a que se hiciese de noche, a sabiendas de que siempre le tocaba a Zoro hacer la guardia, y se metía en el puesto de vigía con la excusa de que és el lugar más tranquilo para leer de todo el barco. ¡Si los demás estaban durmiendo! ¿Qué entiende ella por tranquilo? ¿Para ella el sonido de las pesas y los ronquidos del peliverde era tranquilidad?

Continuó con su serie de pesas, tratando de ignorar a Robin. Giró el rostro y observó el exterior, iluminado por las infinitas estrellas y la tenue luz de la media luna. Pero, no se sabe si a posta o sin querer, acabó desenfocando la vista para ver el reflejo de la morena en el cristal.

No se sorprendió al encontrársela mirándole con total descaro, adorando los musculos de su espalda, que se movían gracias al vaivén de sus brazos. Lo que si le llamó ligeramente la atención fue el hecho de que estuviera vistiendo, pues nunca la había visto repetir vestuario, las mismas ropas que cuando se encontraron en Shabondy después de dos años separados. Su chaleco, con el cuello subido y sin mangas, que le llegaba hasta taparle los pechos, que quedaban vagamente expuestos por su gran escote. Y la falda, si se le puede llamar así, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, atada a su cadera, que no su cintura, con un pequeño nudo, aparentemente facil de desatar con un ligero tirón.

Volvió a girar el rostro, quitándole importancia al asunto, y continuando con su entrenamiento, a sabiendas de que tenía los ojos de Robin pegados a la espalda. Casi podía oir sus súplicas mentales para que se diese la vuelta.

Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando calló bajo la presión del silencio y comenzó una conversación.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí arriba?- Tal vez no de una forma muy cortés, pero era un comienzo. -¿No duermes o que?

Robin rió ligeramente ante esta mención de su falta de sueño.

-No se si te habrás dado cuenta, kenshi-san,- Zoro frunció el ceño ante la mención de ese estúpido apodo. -pero soy una apasionada del kohi, lo que, para desgracia de mi salud, me arrebata horas de sueño.- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras continuaba observando al espadachín, sin ningun signo de pudor o vergüenza en su rostro.

Era, en parte, cierto. Beber tanto café le limitaba las horas de sueño. Solía pasar los minutos a solas, inmersa en algún libro, sin embargo, hace algún tiempo que había encontrado con un_ pasatiempo _más _interesante_. Más concretamente, el día en el que entró al puesto de vigía para llamar a Zoro a comer, y encontrándoselo medio desnudo, entrenando, y cubierto de sudor.

La morena se relamió, lentamente, a sabiendas de que se encontraba bajo la atenta mirada del peliverde. Disfrutó de un último vistazo a la espalda del kenshi y abrió su libro, dispuesta a sumergirse en él.

-¿En serio?- Se le escapó a Zoro al ver la portada del libro.

-¿Decías algo, kenshi-san?

-¿Kamasutra, Robin?- Esta vez si que se dignó a decir su nombre, tal vez por error, al verse sorprendido por la extraña lectura de su nakama.

-Me gusta estar informada en _todos_ los sentidos, kenshi-san.- Dijo la morena mientras alzaba la vista del libro y le sonreía de tal manera que le obligó a dejar caer una de las pesas, que se encontró con su pié, haciéndole soltar un grito, para risas de Robin.

Zoro le mandó una mirada asesina a Robin, que no hizo más que aumentar su sonrisa, antes de volver a girarse, recogiendo su pesa, y tratando de ignorar a la arqueóloga.

Pero, aparentemente, Robin no había venido aquí para que la ignoraran y, pasando las hojas, soltaba ligeros sonidos, tanto de comprensión como de sorpresa, de vez en cuando. Zoro podría haber jurado escuchar algún que otro ronroneo y empezó a sentirse incomodo ante las comparaciones que hacía la morena, mirando tanto el libro como al kenshi, que ahora se había dado la vuelta para encararla.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- Preguntó con tono brusco al ver como pasaba la vista del libro al espadachín, obviamente comparando algo, y acabando por sonreir mirando hacia el libro.

-Comparando, kenshi-san.- Vale, acababa de dejarlo completamente desarmado, sorprendido ante el hecho de que lo hubiese admitido con tanta sinceridad y falta de pudor.

-¿Se puede saber que comparas?- Dijo, en su eterna, pero adorable, inocencia _**(En parte)**_

-Más bien _intento _comparar, kensi-san. Sería mucho más facil si te bajases los pantalones.- Bien, si con admitir abiertamente que lo estaba comparando con un dibujo lo había dejado desarmado, esto le hizo perder la concentración de sus movimientos y golpearse en la cabeza con una de las pesas, que calló de nuevo sobre su pie. Robin comenzó a reirse, sin poder evitarlo, ante el espectáculo que tenía delante. -Te acabarás romiendo un pie, kenshi-san.- Dijo a sabiendas de que eso no ocurriría.

Zoro decidió acabar por ignorarla, dándose la vuelta y continuando con su serie de pesasa, de la cual ya hacía rato que había perdido la cuenta.

Continuó ignorándola cuando la oyó levantarse, dejando el libro cerrado a un lado, e incluso cuando escuchó sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia él. Lo que no pudo ignorar fue el hecho de que le rodease la cintura con los brazos y posase una mano justo sobre su entrepierna, donde un _pequeño _amigo suyo decidió salir a saludar.

-¿¡Q-Que demonos crees que haces!?- Exclamó el peliverde dando un paso hacia delante y dejando caer las pesas, pero sin lograr escaparse del _agarre _de Robin, que continuó sobando _esa_ parte de su cuerpo.

-Comparar, kenshi-san, ya te lo había dicho antes.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, que no logró ser vista, pero si sentida dada su cercanía, por Zoro.

El espadachín lo único que pudo hacer, y lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue agarrar esa mano que tenia sobre su miembro, completamente erecto por culpa de las caricias de la morena, y la que descansaba sobre su estómago, y, girándose, aprisionar ambas contra la pared, sobre la cabeza de Robin.

Por desgracia, _**(Si claro, desgracia… "¬¬) **_quién sabe si por el brusco movimiento o por el hecho de que la cremallera de su escote ya estubiera por debajo de su busto, el chaleco de Robin acabó por abrirse, y enseñar al completo ambos pechos de la arqueóloga.

Zoro, que ya estaba sonrojado por el contacto anterior, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sobremanera al encontrarse los pechos de Robin, al descubierto, y a menos de dos palmas por debajo de su nariz.

Volvió a levantar la vista para encontrarse a Robin, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y una malévola sonrisa, claros signos de que se iba a vengar por esto. Cuando Zoro acercó la cara a la morena, sin soltarle los brazos, para querer echarle en cara que esto, para empezar, era culpa suya y que ni se le ocurriese quejarse, no pudo decir ni mu al sentirse silenciado por los labios de la morena.

Estaba sorprendido, pero no tardó nada en devolverle el beso, soltándole las manos, y comenzar a sentir como la lengua de Robin delineaba su labio inferior, lo que provocó que abriera la boca para profundizar el beso. Sus manos comenzaban a cobrar vida, en comparación con las de Robin que estaban acariciandole el torso a Zoro, y comenzó a delinear la línea de su pecho con el dedo índice, provocando a la morena, que le mordió el labio inferior al sentir el pequeño pellizco sobre la punta de su pezón.

Robin levantó la pierna derecha, dejándola a la vista gracias al corte de su falda, y el peliverde comenzó a pasarle suavemente el dorso de la mano por encima, provocando que se le erizara la piel y soltara un ligero pero audible ronroneo, que repercutío de forma inmediata en el miembro de Zoro, haciéndolo palpitar.

Robin notó esta acción y detuvo el beso, bajando la pierna y abrochándose el chaleco mientras se recolocaba el pelo y le guiñaba un ojo a Zoro, que la miraba extrañado.

-Gracias por ayudarme con mis comparaciones, kenshi-san.- Dijo mientras saltaba por la trampilla, se agarraba a una liana de brazos _fleur_ y se columpiaba hasta aterrizar enfrente de la puerta de su camarote.

Zoro se quedó mirando por la ventana como la morena entraba en su cuarto, completamente confundido, hasta que giró ligeramente la vista y pudo ver como el horizonte comenzaba a clarear, dando paso al amanecer. Después de unos segundos, por la puerta del camarote de los chicos apareció Sanji, dispuesto a preparar el desayuno.

Zoro, entre gruñidos, se dispuso a continuar con su entrenamiento, hasta que su mirada pasó por la silla donde había estado sentada Robin y pudo ver ahí el libro causante de todo lo que le acababa de pasar, y de la ducha fría que se tendría que dar más tarde.

Si fue por simple curiosidad o no no lo sabemos, pero Zoro se acercó a libro, cogiéndolo con ambas manos y abriendolo por una de las páginas del centro. Y no es de extrañar la frase que le dijo Robin cuando se lo encontró tres horas más tarde, después de haber desayunado, pues estaba leyendo con muchísimo interés su libro.

-Dime, kenshi-san,- Dijo llamándole la atención, pues no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. -¿te gustaría poner en práctica una de esas posiciones?

Lo último que pudo hacer Robin antes de verse atropellada por la masa de lujuria en la que se había convertido Zoro fue dar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

**¡Terminé! Madre, si que he tardado. En fin, aquí dejo otro pequeño roce de lemmon, pues parece que aun no me atrevo a sumergirme en ese mundo. Espero que os haya gustado la historia y gomen si me ha quedado algo confusa, porque simplemente estaba siguiendo mi instinto y a esa pequeña vocecilla (Y no hablo de Leaf) que hay en mi cabeza y que me dice lo que tengo que escribir.**

**Estoy pensando en convertr esto en una serie de One Shots, aunque no estoy muy segura, en fin, si no, no importa.**

**Gracias por leer y me gustaría recibir algún review de vez en cuando, si no es muy dificil. En fin, espero veros pronto y continuád leyendo mis historias, por favor!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
